


Centuriesstuck- Concept

by Ryuonic



Series: Centuriesstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, song lyrics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuonic/pseuds/Ryuonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Centuries by Fall Out Boy; and had an idea. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuriesstuck- Concept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful friends in the nyrd squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+friends+in+the+nyrd+squad), [and izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+izzy).



> Italics: Alphas  
> Bold: Betas  
> N/A: Cherub

UU: dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU

**TG: some legends are told**

**GG: some turn to dust or to gold**

_TG: but you will remember me_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

**TG: and just one mistake**

**GG: is all it will take**

_TG: well go down in history_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

**TG: hee-ey!**

**GG: oh, he-eey!**

_TG: hee-ey!_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

**TG: mummified my teenage dreams**

**TG: no theres nothing wrong with me**

**TG: the kids are all wrong**

**TG: the storys all off**

**TG: heavy metal broke my**

**TG: heart**

**GG: come on come on and let me in~!**

**GG: the bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints~**

**GG: and this is supposed to match**

**GG: the darkness that you felt**

**GG: i never meant for you to fix yourself..**

UU: dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU

**TG: some legends are told**

**GG: some turn to dust or to gold**

_TG: but you will remember me_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

**TG: and just one mistake**

**GG: is all it will take**

_TG: well go down in history_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

_TG: and i cant stop til the whole world knows my name~!_

_TG: cause i was only born inside my dreams~_

_TG: until you die for me_

_TG: as long as theres a light_

_TG: my shadows over you cause i_

_TG: i am the opposite of amnesiaaa~_

_GG: You're a cherry blossom_

_GG: You're about to bloom_

_GG: You look so pretty but you're_

_GG: Gone_

_GG: So_

_GG: Soon_

**TG: weve been here forever**

**GG: and heres the frozen proof**

_TG: i scould scream forever_

_GG: We are the poisoned youth_

UU: dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU dU

**TG: some legends are told**

**GG: some turn to dust or to gold**

_TG: but you will remember me_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

**TG: and just one mistake**

**GG: is all it will take**

_TG: well go down in history_

_GG: Remember me for centuries_

ALL: We'll go down in history  
  
_TT: Remember me for centuries_


End file.
